


A Guardian's Sacrifice

by TheShipDen



Series: Guardians and humans, they dream [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, BillDip, Blood and Gore, Gore, Guardian AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: "You wish to help me, hm? Then I'll allow you that, help me take a nap. That's all I need to get better.”Dipper didn't argue further, but he had his doubts. If Bill said this was what he could do then, fine, and if he deemed it wasn’t enough then he’d force Bill to agree to his caring regardless of any protests or complains the stupid guardian had. But the twin couldn’t deny with the way Bill was nuzzling into his side was comforting and warm and sickeningly sweet.





	A Guardian's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I took a little pause on writing- good thing I had this in my drafts just in case something like this happened, haha!
> 
> Some life stuff got in the way but I'm working on updating chapters and writing new stories and other stuff!!
> 
> I hope this can tie you guys over until I get everything ready to show, thanks for being patient with me and I'm sorry to be away for so long.

Demons as guardians.

 

 

Who would've ever thought?

 

Dipper never really understood why his guardian was even a guardian, or why he of all people had to be cursed by being under its gaze. Firstly, he was in fact a demonic being. Secondly- Bill Cipher was the complete opposite of Will, his sibling's guardian. Where Will was gentle, quiet, soft, kindhearted, and considerate Bill was not. He was arrogant, loud, prideful, a trickster, ill-tempered, and the most violent demon in all of existence. He wasn't sure how Will tolerated the blonde, he barely could. But his own annoyance never seem to stop Bill from irritating him.

The demon had ambitions, and with such big goals came a need for knowledge, which both demons held every answer to every question. Dipper had many questions, and he tried to pry some out of his guardian but Bill only answered vaguely or in code, Will merely shied away with a soft mumbling of something inaudible. Bill didn't like how Dipper would go to the other demon, the twin noticed his guardian's discomfort, it was amusing so he continued. Finally something to fight back with against the blonde demon! But over time, Dipper seemed to get used to the guardian's presence and taunting remarks. He even began to favor the company instead of the usual silence of long lonely nights trying to decipher whatever mystery he'd found recently. Secretly, he envied the relationship between his sister and her guardian. They were inseparable and worked perfectly together, Will worrying and caring about her and Mabel being patient with the timid demon's caution towards everything. She kissed his cheek, held his hand, laid in his lap, hugged longer then normal, he braided her hair, exchanged flower crowns, even kissed one another openly! He yearned for that kind of closeness with another, but with Bill well...he didn't seem to want that at all.

Previously, they'd had a small discussion about relationships, and at the time they both agreed on their views. Bill believed affections were gross, insignificant, wasteful, and a downright annoyance. Dipper had agreed claiming it wasted time and valuable resources when studying or research could be done but now, he thought differently. There was no doubting the infectious smile the blonde seemed to always carry, or the fact that his human body was a thrill to look at. Blonde wild hair with smoothed black shaven sides, prominent jawline and long, feminine lashes topped with a sun kissed complexion. Cipher was very much a sight for sore eyes- or eye, as he'd like to say. The twin never thought an eyepatch could be a relatively attractive feature but the demon just made it work! And worst of all, Bill liked spending more time with Mabel then he seemed to with him. Sure Mabel was charming and polite and courteous and caring and friendly and bubbly and just plain better but Bill was supposed to be HIS guardian- not her's. She shouldn't have or need two, and Will was more then enough for her it seemed, so why? Maybe it was because he always pushed Bill away, maybe it was because he always spoke and acted like Bill was a thorn in his side.

"Hey, pretty boy blue!" Mabel chirped, folding the tips of her blue construction paper inwards. She grabbed another shade and cut out small circles before gluing them down on the crown she had just created. Will looked at her, blinking his big blue eye at her innocently as she placed the crown gently atop his head. He smiled so fondly and with pure joy, it made the other demon beside him snort and nudge him, displacing the crown.

"You're such a sap, Will! I can't even believe I'm related to you!" William blushed and fixed the item, turning his gaze to the floor with a very warming grin. He spoke softly, his words etched with his emotions and made even Dipper's heart flutter in gratitude.

"Thank you, my star, I'll treasure this for as long as I'm allowed."

"No problem!" The female leaned towards her guardian, placing a chaste kiss to his forehead and briefly bumping his nose with her own as a sign of her complete adoration. Then she was pulling back, pulling out yellow and gold construction paper and folding it exactly the same. Except- there was a different sparkle in her eyes this time and the way her hands moved was also not the same, this crown wasn't made from the same love she felt for Will but a sibling or best friend type meant only for Bill. The way they got along made something stir and settle unnaturally in the other twin's stomach. Bill merely threw an arm around his brother's shoulders, leaning on as well and pretending to lay a kiss towards his cheek, over exaggerating the noise of the fake smooch.

"Oh! I love you so much, William! My heart will burst!" The blonde taunted and drew his other hand to Will's cheek, turning his face towards him and fixating the others gaze on him as well. The blush was still evident, Bill's antics could never spoil Will's happiness and truthfully- he never really meant to. Will knew how Bill worked, knew that the demon meant well but never exactly knew how to express it. They lived two very different lives after all, complete opposites of one another. Bill's life was flanked with tragedy and anger, his furry and rage always getting the best of him, he prided himself on misfortunes and only knew pain and torment. Will understood Bill like no one else, he understood how hard it was to dish out and express anything besides negative emotions or fake positive ones for self-benefit. Bill fought for both their survival in dirty means, Will would always help him in any way, and if it seemed that hanging around him and Mabel helped the troubled demon then so be it. He'd allow it. Will knew Bill was happy for him, and he expressed it in the only way he really knew how- by teasing and taunting and being the overprotective brother he always was, checking in to make sure their relationship was smooth.

Will appreciated it, and even if no one else knew of his brother's rather good side, he would always defend him. Which is why the blue demon only leaned into the blonde's hold, humming softly as Mabel finished up the crown and placed it atop Bill's head in the same gentle manner she had with Will's. Both twins missed it but Will hadn't.

Will always knew how to distinguish the change in his sibling, and he noticed it now. Bill stiffened at the newly made item, his eye darting up to try and stare at it and Will watched as he saw the blonde's mind race for someway to respond. Raising his hand to cup the one holding his face, Will leaned into the touch, presenting his brother with a soft, warm smile. It completely derailed the blonde demon, he searched for some way to not seem feeble or weak, it only lasted less then a second and easily missed, but Will saw it all and smiled.

"Looks like we're both kings, huh Bill?" The demon beside him huffed and scooted away from William, tearing his hand away from the kind hold and warmth, he was proud that Bill was taking such interactions well. Last few times he'd stormed off with his temper rising, claiming he wasn't weak-willed nor to be pitied or babied in any possible way.

"I would hardly call you a king, if anything you're just the jester." The blonde guardian cackled, finding the usually snarky remark rolling easily off his tongue, ruffling soft blue hair before the other twin interjected.

"Jesters don't wear crowns! If anything, I'm the noble King and Will's my queen. Bill you're just like the crazy duke or lord or something." Mabel giggled when she spotted the offended pout, she would admit both demons were equally attractive- since they shared the same features. But like Will she knew her brother fairly well, and she didn't miss the way he stared at his guardian. She needed to fix those two together- and who better to do so then said people's siblings? Definitely a fool proof match making plan waiting to happen! "Will! Will! I have an idea!"

"Oh? I'd love to hear it, my dear." William gave a soft grin, giving the girl his entire attention, kind blue eye staring at her as if she was the most marvelous Galaxy. New stars, Suns, moons, and planets all settling around one another, different molecules and crushed ice and rocks drifting and forming the most wondrous scene. Mabel's face heated up at the pure adoration glowing brightly in Will's only eye, for a second her breath was taken away and she felt compelled to pull the demon into her lap and simply smother him with her love.

"Will!" She whined, taking his hand and standing up. He happily followed her into the shack, not missing the envious stare from both his brother and her's. Once in their own privacy, the demon brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles in worship, placing her hand high on his cheek and close to his eye in a sign of complete trust and devotion. It made her heart flutter and her cheeks heat madly, oh how she fell for this demon.

"Yes, my love?" Came the gentle murmur, pulsing eye radiating kindhearted affections. He leaned forward, a certain burst of confidence that only she brought out in him making his gaze trail lower towards her plump lips. He rested his forehead against her's, marveling at how beautiful she looked in the natural light.

"I want to set up my brother and your brother, do you have any ideas?" She whispered completely entranced, Mabel had to remind herself to breathe and focus on the task at hand and not claiming the demon as her's once again.

"My brother can be a force to be reckoned with but he is not without reason, I assure you, dearest Star. I'm sure if you indulge his interests he will be quite cooperative," Will spoke quietly. Eye shining with something different then love, past memories ghosting in his blue hues. Though his words were cryptic Mabel somewhat understood him. Will would never outright admit anything his brother didn't want known. "A simple adventure might be the best course." He lowered her hand, intertwining their fingers together. Mabel knew there was something Will was keeping about Bill but she never pushed, bringing up the subject made her guardian terribly sad and he would leave to seek out the blonde. Not returning for hours on end, even disappearing, and when they had finally returned Will refused to part for another long amount of time with his twin, whispering something which Bill shushed and responded with such reassurance and a gentle demeanor that neither twin was sure if it was actually the guardian. It was in moments like those Bill showed a different side of himself, not the sarcastic or cryptic or incredibly grating and annoying side but a kinder, gentler one that calms and provides confidence to others, support and assurity to all things.

Seeing that made Dipper curious, and made him fall incredibly hard for the guardian. It made him question everything he thought he knew about the other, made him more interested and intrigued. It drew Dipper to his guardian like a moth to a flame, the light irresistible and alluring, calling and pulling at him to just fly into it. The twin distracted himself by sketching Bill's appearance and writing down his weird antics in his own journal. Bill was messing with the assortment of crafts Mabel had laid out, thankfully she put plastic scissors instead of real ones, anticipating what the blonde demon would do with the opportunity he saw from the blades. It was when his sibling ran out of the shack, surprisingly leaving Will behind her as she grabbed her brother by the shoulders and began shaking him. "Dipper! Dipper! Dipper!"

"What!? Mabel- cut that out!!" The male brunette pried her hands away, looking at her with exasperation. Will seemed to be worried, odd, why? Mabel looked excited, giddy, probably an idea Will didn't approve of. Which could only mean one thing: that he'd be forced to do whatever it was she wasn't allowed to do.

"I wanted to go catch a glimpse of the mermaids down by that secret pond near the cave, ya know, where Mermando once stayed! But Will says it's too dangerous- I wanna see if any other mermaids are there! Check it out for me?"

"Mabs, I don't know. If Will said-"

"C'mon! Pleeeeeeeaaaassssseee!" She gripped his shirt sleeve tightly, pouting her lower lip out and giving him a wounded puppy look. Dipper stared at her, feeling his resolve weaken the longer he looked at her and the longer he felt Will's own eye plead for him to accept- to keep Mabel safe. With a groan he relented, cringing when his twin expressed her joy by a loud yell of victory. Will went to his side and muttered his gratitude.

"Thank you, Pine, thank you! I'm afraid the gnomes might try and snatch her and their always a persuasive bunch, I-I sometimes feel bad for them.. Their only lonely and in need of guidance! P-Plus the mermaids love women, s-so I fear for her safety. Please, let me accompany you. I would hate it if you would get hurt." The blue haired demon frowned, following along the string of lies Mabel had come up with. He felt dirty, lying and putting up false claims, but he reminded himself it was for his brother's sake. Beside him, Mabel faked surprise, tugging him into a protective embrace.

"There's no way I'm letting Will go into the forest without me! They think of you more then their Queen then Me! And those mermaids will trick you, Will. They've tried it before." Her face hardened and she shushed any protests Will had, carding her fingers through his hair once she sensed his unease. "No, no I will not allow my precious guardian to be away from me! Besides! Dipper has Bill, he'll be fine if he goes along."

Dipper watched the two, not fully buying whatever it was they were doing. Maybe Mabel just wanted the excuse to have some alone time with her demon, it wouldn't be the first time they'd done so, and he wasn't really sure he wanted to ask or really know their intentions. Once again sighing in defeat, he agreed muttering under his breath how tiresome the pair could be. The twin could've swore he saw a smile grace both their faces before it was replaced with Mabel screaming across the yard. "Bill! Get your yellow butt over here!"

With a small snap, said demon was beside her looking at her with a curious gaze. "Yes, Shooting Star?"

The girl released her hold on her demon in favor of fixing the tilted crown atop his head, grinning widely when the blonde guardian held still instead of purposely making the task harder. "DippingDots is gonna go into the woods and I want you to go with him! Ya know, for safety purposes." Attached to the hip, William nodded, explaining what it was they had wanted and why the trip would be dangerous. Except, Bill didn't find it dangerous at all. Gnomes, mermaids, they were all lowly beings, so simple and weak and small, but he nodded anyway. After all, what guardian left their child to their own defenses in the face of uncertain parol? He had to stick to the male twin, the markings along his body wouldn't let him prance with comfort if he consciously ignored his duties, which was annoying in itself. But it rested his ambitions, his lust for power, and settled him. He was both grateful for it and despised it, his home dimension had been burned at the stake because of his own greed. Bill wanted to continue destroying and conquering, proving that he and his brother would never be messed with or disrespected again, while some part of him wanted to rest and take back all his violent actions. Dipper was his anchor, so was Mabel and so was Will. A support system he hadn't known he needed.

 

"Ah, but of course, I'll make sure Pinetree returns in one piece." The blonde grinned, a twisted but promising smile that showed off his teeth. "I don't need to be told how to do my job, when have I ever failed in protecting my little sapling?"

"Do you seriously want me to answer that?" Mabel giggled, raising a brow in question. They both knew Bill hadn't been completely devoted to being a guardian in the beginning, allowing her brother to stay up longer then he should, eat less then normal, go out on dangerous outings by himself and wander around with injuries that should've been healed. Of course, Bill wasn't completely to blame, Dipper had rejected him. But really, he should've been more persistent and had helped him anyway!

"Hey! He's still alive, isn't he? Hence, I've done my job." Stubbornly, the guardian crossed his arms against his puffed out chest, sticking his pronged tongue out at the girl before him. Another difference between the Cipher twins; Will liked to take on the regular human appearance while Bill prided on his abnormalities. He had sharpened canines, a serpentine tongue, sharp nails, and a slitted eye while Will held normal teeth, soft pupil, and a regular tongue. He explained it was not to scare or startle anyone, Bill laughed at that.

"Guys, I'm right here you know." Dipper responded, voice dry and unamused. Rolling his eyes, he turned on his heel and began to walk off not waiting up for his appointed demon. Mabel shouted her goodbyes as did Will, wishing them the best of luck, Bill groaned but reluctantly floated behind his twin. As the two entered the forest, Dipper couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. He always felt welcomed in the woods but today it felt off, he couldn't place why, but a feeling of foreboding settled within his heart. He glanced at the demon, he didn't seem at all bothered, which put the twin at ease to some degree. Must've just been his own paranoia. The guardian was still wearing the paper crown, humming a tune time itself had forgotten, it was common. One he hummed often and by observation, William knew it too. He heard the other sing softly to his sister when she was upset or having trouble sleeping, once again a pang of jealousy hit his heart. He wanted that closeness, that warmth, that trust and devotion to another. "Is it special?" He found himself blubbering out loud, nervously looking at the forest floor.

Bill stopped humming, a little surprised at the sudden question. "Is what special, sapling?"

"That-That song," The brunette swallowed. Gathering his courage before continuing "You hum it often, and I've heard Will sing it too. What-uh, what is it? Is it special?"

Bill didn't answer quickly, in fact, Dipper was positive he wouldn't answer at all. Rarely did his guardian ever talk about something personal or anywhere close, and it seemed Will was the same, probably by Bill's request considering how emotional the blue demon was. The blonde was reluctant to answer, his lips drawing into a thin line. Something inside Bill told him to say something, that it was time to say something to Dipper, it was a need to get it off his chest. He suddenly felt very heavy- and tired, emotionally. Exhausted by keeping everything to himself. Just when Dipper was going to change the subject, his demon finally spoke up, voice a little lighter and words spoken a little softer. "It's a lullaby."

"A lullaby?" Dipper echoed, curious as to why such a powerful being would be singing something so... Well, childish? Soft? Simple? Not horrific?

"Yes, a lullaby. It's," Another long pause. The twin could feel the inner turmoil roll off the demon and onto him, maybe he shouldn't have asked- "my mother would sing it. Quite a bit, actually. I'm sure it was her favorite out of them all."

"Oh, that's um, that's nice Bill." Dipper said after a moment's pause. He'd never heard either demon even mention their families or home life, it made him wonder. "Why aren't you with your mom? Is it this whole guardian thing?"

"She's dead."

The twin could've sworn the entire world stopped spinning in that moment, animals stopped what they were doing, people stopped breathing, time itself froze for that single second. He looked at his guardian, eyes wide and lips drawn into a thin line but Bill seemed unbothered. It screamed out its contradictory from his earlier display of reluctance. The blonde was looking at the trees and sky around them before turning his attention on the twin, flashing yet another grin. Dipper felt bad for the demon regardless of Bill's sudden uncaring attitude.

"Don't give me that look my little tree," The demon merely snorted with laughter. Feet finally hitting the ground to stand beside the human, arm pulling him closer to the guardian's side almost comedically. "My family's been dead for ions!" One glance at the brunette and Bill knew that wasn't the right thing to say. Maybe being honest wasn't the best route but it was too late now, what's been said was said.

"I-I'm, God, Bill I'm so sorry." Dipper mumbled sadly, genuinely feeling bad for the blonde, he couldn't imagine losing his entire family and not be bothered. Bill never before expressed his sadness, he must've cared! Dipper didn't believe Bill was as heartless as he was portraying, as uncaring. There must've been something more, something he was hiding.

"Sorry? Don't be!" Bill laughed again, this time louder and bolder. It was as if he was trying to persuade the human twin that his theories were wrong. To solidify that nothing got under his skin and he would forever remain the stone cold Bill Cipher, never prioritizing anyone over himself. Though his actions towards William contradicted that even further. "They were in my way anyway, holding me back. They were closed minded and unsupportive of my ambitions, who cares that they died? I certainly don't! And neither should you, my little sapling."

Dipper winced, even though he hadn't known Bill's family, he felt the sting of those words. He was almost offended on their behalf at the demon's words, if he lost Mabel he wouldn't know what to do with himself, nevermind his entire family! The twin reminded himself that Bill was a demon. A sadistic, masochist, narcissistic, ambitious, twisted, evil, cryptic demon who's nouns and adjectives go on and on. Even those terms make the blonde smile with glee, earning a chuckle or snort of enjoyment at the degrading words. But Dipper still held doubt, despite all the guardian's major flaws, he could see a small silver of truth expressed towards William. Which was enough to make Bill seem even more mysterious, and even more enticing to figure out. The twin looked at his demon with furrowed brows, a small fire burning in his eyes. "I don't buy that for a second."

"Pardon?" The blonde cocked his head to the side, feigning confusion. Of course the twin would suspect something, he wasn't an idiot, and honestly Bill was a fool for thinking it wouldn't be discovered sooner or later. Though, he much preferred later. The blonde wasn't sure if he should be angry about this, the prying and pity, oh he hated it. But really, he had told. There wasn't a single soul to blame but himself. Still, when was Bill Cipher's temper one to be within sound reason? "Is there something you're implying, kid?"

"W-Well yeah, I suppose." The brunette nervously glanced away, sensing the sudden off put aura the guardian was giving off. Maybe he should've approached this gentler? Mabel and Will were good with emotions and feelings, he wasn't! "I just- uh, i-if you wanna talk about it or- something! Then, then I'll be there to listen? If you um, want?"

Bill stared at the boy for a moment longer, deciding on if acting upon his concealed anger would be fit. Will would lecture him, so would Mabel. Dipper would refuse him again, and he hated being refused by the twin. Some how, Dipper made his opinions and ideas matter to the demon. He couldn't figure out how or when or even fathom if the human outwitted him some way, but it had happened. Bill had started to care. Well- maybe only a bit, he only cares a small tiny bit. Or maybe a little more, whatever. The matter wasn't important and could certainly be discussed or brought up in the near future of 'never'. He thought of his brother and the sheer love and support he always offers and of Mabel, his devoted partner, and her own feelings mirrored off Will and himself towards Dipper. He couldn't be mad, not at this mortal. Not at Dipper.

It was for Will's sake, he argued, always only for Will's sake.

"Haha! Real funny Pinetree!" Bill ruptured in laughter, somewhat roughly shoving the boy to the side in favor of holding his stomach to try and contain his chuckles. "Me? Upset, talking about my feelings? Oh, kid! What a riot! I never knew you had a sense of humor! Haha!" And the commentary furthered.

Dipper merely flushed in embarrassment, so much for the theory of Bill being less of a dick. He groaned, walking with newfound flourish deeper into the forest as the demon snorted and caught up in long strides. A comfortable silence fell between them as they carried on, reaching the waters that supposedly held what Mabel was looking for. He waited with baited breath, he didn't see a single mermaid or merman, didn't hear a siren's call, nothing. He took out his phone and quickly got a photo of the scenery to report back to his sister, he was hoping for more but supposed this was to be expected. Dipper waited and sat still just in case for a good long while, and was greeted with more nothing. He waited longer, still nothing. It was when Bill piped up did he fully appreciate the company, however annoying it may be.

"You do realize you won't find anything here, right Pinetree?"

"And why's that, Bill?" The teen huffed, wanting to give the demon a good smack over the head for saying that now, after he had wasted more then half his day in wait. But then again, it wouldn't have been his guardian if things were smooth and easy, now wouldn't it?

"Because, everyone knows that mermaids aren't particularly native to Gravity Falls! And they sure as hell aren't gonna make an appearance for you kid!" The blonde cackled, not at all mentioning the fact that his dominating powers were pressing all dangers miles away, all creatures feeling the might of the demon and deciding not to challenge him in fear for their safety. Though Bill had no true reason to reveal that he was protecting the twin.

"That would've been lovely to hear about three hours ago!" Dipper's voice was laced with annoyance, getting up and stomping back through the woods in irritation at all his valuable discovery time and researching data going to waste on this petty little goose chase. One his infamous guardian could've stopped, it was times like this Dipper wished Bill could be more like Will, considerate of his priorities and feelings. Affectionate and loving- Off topic. Not his point. Bill smiled at watching the twin march off dejectedly, slowly following behind, his thoughts momentarily clouded.

Dipper was a very bright kid, and intelligence was something Bill absolutely adored. He was witty and snarky, not at all opposed to using his sharpened tongue against Bill, something no entity in their right mind would do. But Dipper knew who he was, what he was, what he could do, and choose to do it anyway. And Bill loved the spite. This human doing what no other being dared to do. Where there's threw themselves at his feet, Dipper scoffed and turned away claiming he had better things to do or simply ignored the demon's presence. A challenge, the boy was. And oh God, did Bill love a challenge. The blonde found himself purring in delight upon the ideas forming, watching the back of the twin as he got further and further away from him, clearly peeved. The demon's smile grew, wide and toothy until something hit him just then.

They were being watched.

There was a small thumping against the ground, quick rustling of bushes, and Bill's smile dropped immediately. His cocky demeanor and own twisted mind blinding him, making him fail to notice the threatening power that wanted him for a rival, a territorial beast that like him- had a knack for challenges. And it seemed to address Bill as an opponent, rightly so. But the beast had mistaken Dipper for the guardian, mind already driven into bloodlust and adrenaline clouding its senses. It merely wanted to toss around his human like a rat, and the blonde watched as it raised on of its big, razor sharp claws up once it bounded into clear view. Easily towering over the human, and Dipper seemed fear stricken once he looked at the damned thing, features morphing to express his clear panic. He knew he couldn't get away, knew running would be pointless, so he decided to give up and have a quick, hopefully painless death. Eyes squeezing shut on instinct once he peered that claw being driven down to strike him and he waited for the pain to come, the darkness and sharp cold trickle that signaled death, though it never came. When he opened his eyes, he saw Bill.

Bill, in all of his overly formal attire, smiling down at him fondly. His persona nothing short but prideful and calm, not really easing the twin's worries but soothing his trembling body. He noticed the beast rear back at whatever Bill had done, snarling in either enjoyment or anger before it attempted another swing at the two. This time Dipper let his resolve thicken, wanting to catch what it was that made this gigantic beast's attack pivot away as if it were merely a raindrop. His eyes were trained on his guardian's grin, golden blonde hair glistening under the swaying trees as impending doom came closer, closer, so incredibly close...

But it never hit.

Bill held his arm up, as if shielding himself from a human's fist flying his way, and something akin to a magical buzz tickled Dipper's skin. There was a flash of light as the beast's clawed paw briefly came into contact with something that appeared to be an extension of the demon's magic, when the demon flicked his wrist effortlessly, the beast was roughly pushed back with resistance on its own part. Churning up the earth below in its paws, snarling and snapping its jaws in response.

"You sure don't look cut, that's good, don't tell me your puny human brain is going to face trauma after this."

How could Bill laugh so carefree in a moment like this, it was almost funny how Dipper could get irritated at his guardian, falling back into the routine they had unconsciously set for themselves. "No! But Jesus Christ, you could've told me there was a goddamn giant wanting to have human for dinner!"

"Not dinner, who wants some smelly fleshbag as dinner? C'mon kid, you're more clever then that!"

Before the boy could respond, sarcasm itching on his tongue, the beast got fired up. Charging at them full speed and easily earning the blonde's attention. He could roll his eye at the predictability of the hotheaded monster, frontal assault after numerous failed attempts, creatures these days were so idiotic.

Bill already had his hand balled, preparing to dismiss the attack of claws yet again. The beast jumped into the air, so it wanted to rain from above? Mistake. Easily avoidable. The demon smirked, it fell when he watched the monster's body twist and contort, switching from going directly down to landing on the side. Dipper's unguarded side. The side where Bill wasn't. He hadn't been anticipating that. Hadn't been ready for that, had no defense, and in his moments shock he saw that monster grin darkly and swing. Dipper gapped, turning to once again see the sharpened talons being brought towards him swiftly and promising his fate. What Dipper hadn't missed was Bill's rigid frame and he was sure his life would end. Instead of instant agony and pain knowing no bounds as he was torn to shreds, the human found himself encased in a protective embrace, one that was warm and comforting. Stilling his anxieties for the moment and for that second, Dipper forgot where they were and what was going on, he felt like crying as his demon sweetly held onto him. And of course, the twin went to hug him back, out of fear maybe, of longing, distressed need of more comforting but Bill was already moving them away from the middle of the forest. Teleporting somewhat close to the shack before releasing the human and taking a knee. That's when the boy noticed that in his place, Bill had taken the blow. A pulsating magical energy flowing around him, ensuring his safety and shielding him from danger. Bill had given Dipper a snippet of his magic for momentary use. Not something even Will gave Mabel. He was speechless. Blood staining the demon's back and crawling to spread to stain his clothes, and if the twin were honest, if he peered at the guardian's back he was positive it would looked like tousled patty meat.

A loud, ranging howl. Stomping of paws. It was coming back, Bill's blood giving them away and his magic. The boy didn't want to leave his demon, he was hurt and without a bit of his magic going against a towering creature of fangs and talons, vicious and hungry for the juicy red of its prey.

His guardian stood up then, glancing behind them and noting how more of the same powerful dangers singling together and headed straight for them. Not at all good. Dipper needed to leave, it wasn't safe. The blonde only cackled nonchalantly, combing his golden curls back with his hand and acted unbothered, not at all phased. "My, my, we have horrible company. Run home, Pinetree, I'll only be a minute."

"B-But Bill, I, I can't-You're hurt and I-"

"Home." Bill's voice dropped several octaves, bordering on demonic as he commanded the human, using the fear in the boy to will him into submission. The human straightened his back stiffly, swallowing and peering at the stone cold face of his guardian who now spoke with finality. A complete 180 of his previous personality. "Right. Now." When the twin didn't move, and the pack was almost upon them did the demon swear under his breath, snapping his fingers and wasting more of his energy in teleporting the twin home safely. Truth be told, the guardian didn't have complete access to his full prowess with how fractured the relationship was with his appointed human, with closeness and trust came more magic. Something he wasn't ever expected to gain based on his previous ambitions. And dividing up his allowed magic, taking the hit for the dumb brunette, teleporting them twice and now fighting not only one but multiple enemies who wanted a fight to the death. Joyous. How wonderfully exciting, said possibly only one person, not being him this time around. He couldn't leave, they'd follow him home and surely attack again.

How annoying.

Bill stood as straight as his injuries allowed, staring squarely as he was surrounded by beasts, all seemingly mocking him. A fight to the death they wanted, a fight to the death they shall receive.

\-------------------------

It was a long wait before Dipper saw Bill again.

He had found refuge in the house and gathered a load of things to go help his guardian fight in the forest, but the magic tickling his skin acted as a magnet to keep him tethered to the Mystery Shack. Worrying about the blonde was an understatement. Even if Bill seemed alright and the boy knew his demon wasn't weak by any means, he couldn't help but gather anxieties and ill thoughts. Will and Mabel weren't home, and Dipper tried calling his sibling to ask for her demon's help. She hadn't answered. And Will didn't answer his summon. They probably thought he was going to ask them to rid of Bill for him for a while, imagining that Dipper had grown beyond pissed at the obnoxiously flirty guardian who insisted he needed to criticize everything the human ever did. But they couldn't be anymore wrong, and the only person the human could blame was himself for that.

As an hour passed, the magic wavering from strong one minute to increasingly weak the next, and then it faltered on itself. Disappearing without further sign or trace, and the seed of worry and doubt in the boy's mind exploded. He was racing outside and towards the treeline to the woods, pausing to make out a figure he didn't recognize at first. He wanted to high tail it back inside, cower under the shack's roof, he hated himself for his weak will and fear. Dipper strained his eyes to see what the figure was before he ran for the hills.

It was Bill.

Clad in dirt and blood, his own or the monster's up for question, walking with a limp and an exhausted grimace. Dipper ran for him, never running faster for anything in his life, not even when he and his sibling faced death countless times before when they were younger having to flee for their very lives. The life his guardian defended and protected fiercely. Bill sized Dipper up, simply satisfied with how normal looking and perfectly fine the human was and ignored the concern look Dipper sent his way. The brunette immediately went to help the blonde, hand resting on his shoulder to guide him or try and relieve any pain if possibly through touch, but the guardian only pushed him away. Walking on his own and towards the house, limp making his steps tiny and ungraceful, uneven and a stumbling mess. Dipper tried again, taking Bill's seemingly uninjured arm and slinking it around his shoulders, other hand wrapping around the blonde's shoulders instead of his shredded back. This time the demon paid him a glance, brows furrowing as he shoved the human away, panting with the extra effort.

"Let me help you!" The teen cried, mad, fearful, upset, desperate. He could see the blood still trickling from freshly made wounds- deep wounds, gashes stretching harshly across tanned flesh and revealing the hidden muscles and tissue underneath the skin.

"I'm fine, kid. This is nothing. I'm a big boy, can handle my own paper cuts now stop getting in my way." Bill commented dryly, voice only slightly comical as he somehow made it past the steps and opened the door without another glance in the human's direction. Bill refused to be dependent on anyone, refused the pity and sorrow that came with being vulnerable with another being. He already got enough of it from Will. And once his brother picked up on his drained magical ability from their connection, there wasn't a doubt in his mind he was going to get an earful and be babied to no end. He didn't need that from anyone else, didn't want that. Especially, not from a lowly human who couldn't even defend themselves and made this mess. He just needed a nap to recharge his batteries, get his magic flowing again. As the demon walked, if that, into the house he was once again surprised. Now at the determination etching itself on the human's face. Dipper blocked his way.

"I am going to help you, whether you like it or not, and you are going to be taken care of until I say so." Dipper raised his voice, how firm it sounded surprising even himself. Before Bill could open his mouth to argue, he intervened. "You're my guardian. And as your appointed soul, you must do everything in my favor to assure I am sound mentally and physically! If, If you refuse me I will not be sound physically. That's your job." The twin waited to hear a snide comment, snotty laugh, anything. But Bill only glared at him in a tight lipped frown, glaring at the boy. He hated how right the boy was. His confinement about his guardian role pulsing the clarity about the situation through one of the cryptic inkings along his sliced back.

Silence.

"I'm going to take care of you, Bill. A-And," Dipper paused, willing his voice to steady. "And you're just going to have to deal with it."

More silence.

The twin thought it was probably the best answer he could get at the moment, going back by the demon's side and taking his arm again, providing support. Though Bill didn't shake him off that time, he wasn't using Dipper as effectively as he could've, not at all leaning into the boy or allowing weakness to befall him. The human was worriedly annoyed but took what he could get. He walked them both up the stairs, keeping a solid pace with the way Bill's stumbling worsened and even paused to let the demon have a break, much to the blonde's argument. Once they reached the top of the stairs, he helped his guardian to his room and gently set him down on his floor. He didn't even know where to start...

"Take," He coughed. Uncomfortable but knowing it must be done. "T-Take your pants off. I need to check out your leg." Bill didn't move, lips drawing into a thin line as he rebelliously sat. Dipper frowned, solidifying his resolve. "Fine. I'll just undress you myself then!" The boy announced and reached for the demon's belt, his fingers lightly brushed across the cold metal of the buckle before a hand snatched at his wrist, it's hold alertingly strong but not enough to be painful. He stared into the single golden eye, spotting the defiance in the orb but he willed himself not to succumb to its fire. He could only describe the guardian's pout and attitude like that of a child's.

Childish.

His guardian was acting childish. At a time like this.

His heart melted.

"I'll do it myself, hands off the merchandise." Bill sarcastically responded, letting the teen's wrist go in favor of undoing his belt buckle. He wouldn't admit it but the sudden relief of that unconscious pressure was heaven on his battered body. Against Dipper's comments and judgements, the demon leaned down and unlaced his shining, blood encrusted shoes and kicked them off. Getting his socks off with his slack carelessly, and watched Dipper with a heated gaze as the twin inspected the three marks of cut flesh. Compared to what must've been on his back, the gashes weren't terrible. It seemed they merely grazed him in contrast to others, muttering an order the human exited the room to gather all first aid kits around the house. He couldn't give stitches, he didn't know how.

When he re-entered, he was happily met with the sight of the blonde obediently waiting for him right where he left him. The word obediently was a stretch, but Bill hadn't moved and remained stationary, to which Dipper was grateful. The twin consciously ignored the demon's thickened thighs and slender legs, opting to focus on the blood that bubbled up from the gashes and dripped on to the wooden floors, the more he stared the more blood he noticed coating his guardian. The teen fetched a bowl of warm water and a towel, dipping it into the liquid and shifting closer to peer at the wounds.

"T-This may sting a, a little so uh- be prepared for that."

Bill huffed.

The twin nodded, and gently got the running blood off the demon's skin before pressing it to the wound with added pressure. Bill didn't stir, he didn't hiss or grimace or groan, he stayed still. Dipper could tell he hated this but he was silently grateful for the lack of reaction, he was frazzled enough as it is. The boy reminded himself that the blonde enjoyed pain, so this mustn't have been as horrible as Dipper found it to be. He graciously slathered ointment onto a cotton fold and pressed it down, wrapping a generous amount of bandages on the wounds before pinning it. He gulped and dipped the rag into the warm water, the clear water was tinted red and became murky. The teen didn't like it one bit. He quickly left to grab another towel to mop up the fallen blood pool, once that was taken care of he placed thick quilts to the ground and a pillow near the blankets end, gesturing for the demon to lay down.

Bill appeared to remain defiant, but caved after a stiff second and shrugged off his tailcoat, vest, bow tie and dress shirt before laying down. And Dipper had to look away from the complete sight of injuries he saw. Mangled, ripped skin, crimson liquid decorating every dip and surface, flaps of torn skin idly hanging by mere threads of cells sewn together. Reddened, bloodied muscles being revealed plain as day and Dipper wondered how Bill called them "paper cuts." It was full on gore. Grotesque gory nightmare that would set him straight for years to come. Naturally his hands began to shake as he neared the gapping wounds, eyes watering at the realization that his guardian endured all of this for him. And he hadn't even said thank you. As if sensing his human's unease and verge of tears, Bill spoke up addressing him kindly, fondly, exactly how he talked to Will when he was upset or distressed.

"Hey, Sapling, watch."

Dipper blinked his teary eyes clear and glanced down, watching as the Bill's skin seemed to repair itself. It was horridly disgusting but amazingly interesting to watch, something only Dipper's twisted morals would obsess over. The wounds became less sickening, instant swallowing out but not completely mended as it all stopped and the demon was sucking in breaths of air harshly as if he'd just been suffocated. Bruising erupted along the broken skin, like the blonde had hit fast forward on his entire healing process. Dipper cleaned the blood away, applied the ointment, and wrapped it as good as he knew how, worrying over how labored the guardian's breathing sounded. He need to implement a no more magic rule for now. The twin kept his hands atop the demon's back, not knowing what else to do now. Meekly, Dipper with a voice frail and shaky, responded.

"I don't know how to help you Bill," he paused. Tears showing up to ruin him, shaking his voice. "I-I don't know anything about you! I'm, we're- I'm supposed know how to do this! Help you, make you less trouble! Bu-But all I've done is push you away an-and, fuck I don't even know- Thank you for saving me, I'm grateful really. But don't throw yourself into danger so-so-so, uncaringly! I worry about you, idiot!"

Dipper was weeping now. Hot tears spilling past his eyes, traitorous and unending. He hated himself for crying, Bill needed help and he was throwing a pity party, fantastic! He wasn't surprised to feel a body shift, hands gently running up his arms soothingly as Bill smiled sweetly, voice cooing, reassuring and enriched with honey.

"As you said before, Sapling, my job is to protect you. And I will not allow you to get hurt no matter the cost, I'm immortal and won't die, I will not leave your side unless you so instruct. I'll be more careful if it'll make you feel better, I'm not going anyway. And as soon as my magic returns, I'll be good as new! Do not fret." Bill was going to wrap the human into a hug, a comforting, bittersweet embrace. But was stopped and he knew the twin was concerned about his injuries still. He chuckled, overpowering Dipper's need for him to lie back down in turn for the boy to rest his back against the bed, and Bill crawled forwards and held snugly on to the boy's waist, resting his head in the male's lap with a pleasant hum.

"You wish to help me, hm? Then I'll allow you that, help me take a nap. That's all I need to get better.”

Dipper didn't argue further, but he had his doubts. If Bill said this was what he could do then, fine, and if he deemed it wasn’t enough then he’d force Bill to agree to his caring regardless of any protests or complains the stupid guardian had. But the twin couldn’t deny with the way Bill was nuzzling into his side was comforting and warm and sickeningly sweet. He hadn’t known he needed the touch until now, the brunette wondered if the demon had done this with Will- it would make sense. Will had always profited from positive affections, he practically thrived from it, so it would make perfect sense for Bill to get all cuddly with him to make him feel better. Bill was a good brother, and a damn good guardian. He carefully carded his thin fingers though messy blonde locks, something he’d seen Mabel do to her demon and sometimes did to him. He was mindful to not tug when he came into contact with a knot, gently working it out until there were none left, and even then he continued to brush through the fluffy hair. 

He wasn’t aware that his demon had fallen asleep. Dipper liked this, the warmth the closeness brought, the magical tingling that surged throughout his soul at having his guardian be so at peace right next to him; this must be what Mabel shares with Will. It was really nice, actually it felt heavenly blissful. Sure, what they had was fractured and incomplete, but it was a step forward. One both were willing to make and stabilize before continuing forward.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago I don't even remember half of what's in it
> 
> thats a lie sic asc 
> 
> but if there's any spelling errors forgive me because I don't wanna read through it for the 78th time QwQ


End file.
